Knight Fall
by BeElleGee
Summary: Before EP1, a vignette of a one night stand


KNIGHT FALL 

Rated R Summary: Takes place before EP1, vignette of a one night stand Author's note: This was written quite awhile ago on a dare. I finally got the courage to post it. If you choose to review it, please do not disclose the identity of the Jedi in your review. Thank you! Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended 

***************************************************************** 

Dariel stood at the cantina entrance for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dimly lit interior. She could tell it wasn't very crowded, not like some nights, but was still doing a fair amount of business despite the fact it was the middle of the week. More patrons were actually dining than just drinking and most of the tables and booths were occupied. 

She frowned and stepped down to the recessed floor and made her way over to the bar. While waiting for the bartender to finish with his current customer, she glanced around, hoping to find a place to sit. 

Her eyes locked onto a corner table in the back with a lone occupant. A slow smile of recognition crossed her face. 

It was the Jedi from this morning. The intellectual apprentice who had testified in court on her behalf. His testimony had turned the verdict in her favor and cleared her of all wrongdoing. Her luck couldn't have been better. Not only had he witnessed the turn of events that lead to her being sued, he was a Jedi, which made him a very credible witness in the eyes of the court. Tonight, her good luck manifested itself again. Seeing him now, and apparently alone, in her favorite cantina, made her feel fortunate indeed. 

"Can I see some ID?" the bartender suddenly asked her, pulling her out of her state of grateful musing. 

Dariel frowned and fished around in her coat pockets until she produced her identification card. "I'm twenty-one. I come here all the time for crying out loud," she said, insulted. 

The bartender nodded after looking at her card. "What'll it be, Miss?" he asked, unphased. 

"Tie Back. Straight," she told him. "And I'd like to buy the gentleman over there a drink. The one in the corner. Will you send the waitress over to see what he wants?" 

The bartender waved to his waitress. He spoke to her and gestured at the corner table and the waitress nodded and started off. 

Dariel watched from her position at the bar as the Jedi looked up at the waitress who stopped unexpectedly at his table without being summoned. She spoke briefly. Dariel saw the faint glimmer of surprise in his expression. He spoke to the waitress, who wrote down his order and hurried off. Dariel smiled wider as the Jedi slowly began to scan the room in search of his benefactor. It didn't take him long to spy her. She locked her eyes with his and nodded. He smiled and made a subtle gesture for her to join him. Dariel picked up her drink, licked her lips, and started off in his direction. 

"It's just a way of saying thank you," Dariel told him, sliding into the chair across from him. "I didn't really get a chance to this morning in court." She couldn't remember his name and was too embarrassed to come out and ask him, so she tactfully avoided greeting him. It would most likely come to her later. She remembered it was an unusual name. One she had never heard before. 

"Your welcome," he replied. He leaned back in his chair and finished the drink he had with one quick swallow. He set the glass back on the table and grinned as his eyes drifted over her admiringly. "So, are we celebrating tonight?" he asked. 

Dariel flashed a smile. "As a matter of fact, I am," she said. "I was supposed to meet a friend here, but at the last minute, he cancelled. I was already dressed and ready, so I decided to go out anyway." She leaned towards him slightly, folding her arms in front of her on the table, taking in the sight of him. He was an extremely attractive man in his early twenties with icy blue eyes and a quick, sexy smile. "I'm glad I did," she added. "But I almost didn't recognize you. You look so different in...street clothes." 

The Jedi looked down at himself and shrugged. "Do I?" He turned his gaze back on her. "I suppose I've lost all that righteous integrity that comes automatically with the robe, haven't I?" 

Dariel could tell from his amiable, nonchalant demeanor, he already had a few drinks inside him. He was the exact opposite of the straight-laced, dignified Jedi that took the stand this morning. "A little," she grinned. "But I think that comes more from the alcohol you've consumed and not from the change of clothes." She had to admit though, from the way he had dressed tonight, if it weren't for the shortly cropped hair and the long braid draped over his right shoulder, she would have never guessed he was a Jedi. 

He frowned slightly. "Well, I had to change," he explained with all seriousness. "I'm not here in the capacity of a Jedi. It's my night off." 

Dariel laughed. "I didn't think Jedi ever stopped being Jedi." 

"No, I suppose we don't." 

The waitress came with his drink and placed it on the table. He immediately downed half of it and ordered himself another before the waitress left. Dariel realized she hadn't even touched her drink. She sipped it, her eyes never leaving his face. 

"Jedi or not, I would think someone like you would have every female in the place clammering for a seat at this table," Dariel went on coyly. "I'm surprised you are all alone tonight." A thought suddenly struck her. "Ah...you are alone aren't you?" 

He smiled and leaned forward slightly. "I usually start out alone, but I have to admit, I rarely leave that way." He raised his brows and gestured at her. "Case in point." 

Dariel lowered her eyes. "Do you come here often, then?" 

He nodded reluctantly. "Perhaps more than I should." 

"I guess I had a naive conception of you Jedi," she confessed. "I didn't really think you were allowed to go out, and drink, and...socialize. It surprised me to see you here." 

"It is rather frowned upon," he told her. "It's a sad fact about the Jedi. Most prefer solitary meditations to social situations." He laughed and shook his head. "But I have been blessed with an indulgent and gullible master who actually believes me when I tell him I will be spending the night meditating on the connecting power of the Unifying Force." He laughed a little harder, then gulped down the last of the drink Dariel had bought him and started on the one he had ordered himself. "I feel a little guilty deceiving him that way, but he's so easy to deceive. In his eyes I can do no wrong." 

Dariel shifted in her seat, marvelling at his rather cavalier attitude. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble with him." She pointed at his empty glass. "When you go back to the Temple, won't your master realize you're...intoxicated?" She grinned, liking the idea that he was blatantly defying authority. She had always been attracted to rebellious types. 

He shook his head. "He won't suspect a thing. The next time he sees me, I'll be back to my perfect little, obedient, subservient, padawan self. Tomorrow he'll actually praise me for my dedication and pendantic aspirations. No. I have no intentions of going back to the Temple tonight." 

Dariel was intrigued. "Where will you spend the night then?" 

He flashed a mischievous smile at her. "Why, with you, of course." 

Dariel felt a wave of heat wash over her. She stared back at him with an incredulous expression. "That's rather presumptuous of you." She found his arrogant confidence somewhat unnerving even though she was excited by the idea of actually taking him home with her. 

He merely shrugged. "Yes, it is, isn't it?" he purred. "But you forget, pretty lady, I am a Jedi and I can sense what you're feeling. I may be a little drunk, but I've watched you. Your body language was subtle, but I still noticed it." 

Dariel dropped her eyes from his and took a deep calming breath. "But we hardly know each other..." She still hadn't even thought of his name yet. 

He cursed at her suddenly and leaned back. "What more do we have to know about each other? I'm not asking you for a commitment. I just want to sleep with you. You want it too, I know you do." 

Dariel blinked up at him, stunned. 

"Look," he continued, impatiently. "If you're not interested all of a sudden, please feel free to get up and leave." He paused and inhaled deeply, his voice softening. "I'm sorry if I have offended you. It's just that I find you incredibly attractive, and I only presume what I do because I can feel your attraction to me. I am in need of a place to stay tonight, and would be very flattered, and honored, in fact, if you would consider sharing your bed with me." He smiled at her, seductively, his blue eyes twinkling. "I can guarantee you won't regret it." 

Dariel rose slowly, and bit her lower lip. He was absolutely right. She did want him in the worse way. Just looking at him was twisting her insides with an insatiable need. It's intensity was startling. He was so sure of himself, and so sexy, how could she possibly deny herself this opportunity? 

"Shall we then?" Dariel asked, and turned towards the exit. 

The Jedi's eyes locked on hers. He quickly finished his drink and slapped the glass on the table and then stood up to follow her. 

* * * 

Dariel closed the door and locked it and turned around. 

The Jedi seized her arms and covered her mouth with his. He backed her up against the door and held her there with the weight of his body. Dariel could feel his hands on her everywhere. She whimpered and tried to pull away from him so she could breathe. His aggression was both arousing and frightening. 

"What's the hurry? Has it been that long for you?" she asked, squirming out of his embrace. "Can we at least get to the bedroom?" 

He grinned and nodded. "Very well." He licked his lips and took a deep breath, then began pulling off his shirt. 

Dariel smiled and tried to steady her pounding heart. She reached behind her back and began to unfasten her dress and kicked off her shoes. She walked deliberately into the bedroom and glanced over her shoulder at him. 

The Jedi started after her, shedding the rest of his clothes with an eager intent and was behind her before she could get the dress off. He pulled her to him, pressing her buttocks to his hips, sliding his hands around her to cup her breasts, and nipped the side of her neck. He began kneading her firmly as his mouth trailed hot, wet kisses to her ear. 

Dariel reached up and stroked the side of his face, dragging her nails through his luxuriant hair. She closed her eyes and turned her head to kiss him. 

He slipped around her, pulling her down on the bed and into his arms and obliged her, kissing her roughly, delving his tongue deeply into her mouth. He rolled her on her back and lay on top of her, without breaking his devouring kiss. 

Dariel could feel the heat of his skin through her dress. She tried to push him back enough to finish taking it off, but he wouldn't move. Instead, he reached down and pulled her dress up over her hips. 

Dariel twisted her face away from him, gasping for air. He leaned back slightly and gazed down at her with a smoldering expression. 

"You don't believe in foreplay, do you?" Dariel panted, teasingly. She trailed her fingers through the sleek hair on his chest and took a quick, shaky breath. She had to admit, his intensity was turning her on faster than any tender caress he might have offered her by means of foreplay. 

He smiled slyly and shook his head. "You don't need it," he told her outright. He slid his hand underneath her dress and pushed aside her undergarment. 

Dariel gasped, feeling his fingers penetrate her suddenly. Her whole body clenched. 

He smiled wider and kissed her cheek, watching her reactions as he rubbed the soft moist folds of her flesh with his thumb and began slowly stroking her with his fingers. 

Dariel moaned softly and opened her legs to accommodate his hand. He kissed her eyes and trailed his lips to the side of her face. 

"Yes," he encouraged, whispering in her ear. "Just relax." He shifted his position on her, moving up slightly. 

Dariel writhed against his hand and encircled his neck with her arms, pulling him closer to her. Her mind was swirling with desire and her body began to ache with the need to feel him inside her. 

"Please," she breathed pleadingly. 

The Jedi nuzzled her hair. "Patience," he whispered. "I'll take you soon enough." He withdrew his hand from between her legs and slid it over her stomach to her breast. He took a hold of the neckline of her dress and yanked it hard, tearing the material down the front, exposing her to him. Dariel inhaled sharply, startled. His mouth covered her already taunt nipple, and he began roughly sucking and gnawing at it. 

Dariel felt streaks of pain along with the waves of pleasure he was giving her. She winced and gasped and tried to push him back. Surely he must realize he's hurting me, she thought, but he continued zealously, until all she could feel was pain. It was then he shifted again and plunged himself into her so fiercely, she felt as though he had cleaved her in half. She shrieked and dug her nails into his arms until she could feel the stickiness of his blood under her fingertips. 

"Sssh," he soothed and touched her lips with a feathersoft kiss. He began moving in her, slowly and carefully at first. His kiss became more insistent however, and his hand closed tightly on her aching breast as he thrust into her even harder. 

Dariel would have screamed, but his kiss drew the very breath from her. Her body didn't know how to react to this assault on her senses. He gauged her responses and would ease up on her until her repulsion turned back to arousal. He would stoke it, clouding her mind with craving until her body ceased to fight him, then he would swiftly attack her again with even more brutality than before. He repeated this pattern over and over with almost inhuman stamina. 

Nearing exhaustion, Dariel finally submitted to his torture. He was too strong. Her attempts to fend him off proved futile and only served to spur him on. After awhile, her body became so numbed to the pain he inflicted on her, she could only feel the pleasure. 

The Jedi seemed to sense this. He became tender and his touch, rewarding. He kissed her deeply and sensuously, soothing away the bruises her lips had sustained. His hand gently stroked her sides and his thrusting settled into an easy rhythm. 

Dariel's breath was coming faster and harder and her heart was beating so rapidly she thought it might leap out of her chest. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and locked her arms around his shoulders. 

"Come for me," he whispered to her. "Scream for me. Now." 

Dariel's mind blackened and exploded suddenly. Jagged pulses of release tore through her and she screamed inhumanly from the intensity of her climax. Her body convulsed in powerful contractions until she finally collapsed under him, certain her heart and lungs had burst. She wasn't even aware of the final forceful pumping against her that gave him his own release until he rolled off of her, panting. 

Dariel tried to sit up but found she couldn't. She lay back, still reeling in ecstasy, feeling broken and spent, staring up at the ceiling, listening to him breathing beside her, not sure if she wanted to kick him out or entice him into having intercourse again. 

"You are too used to being treated delicately," he said suddenly. "But I knew what you really wanted. In the end you knew it too." 

Dariel looked over at him. "You are such an arrogant bastard." 

He laughed and rolled over, gathering her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep. You've had enough for now." 

Dariel closed her eyes and settled her head against his chest. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. 

* * * 

Dariel felt the warmth of the morning sun on her face. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. 

It was morning already. She felt as though she had just fallen asleep moments ago. Her head was murky and she struggled to orient herself as memories of the night before flooded into her mind. She rolled over on her side and cried out. Her muscles knotted in protest at the movement and a sharp pain jabbed her abdomen. She forced herself to sit up. 

She looked around. The Jedi was gone. The only remaining evidence that he had even been there was her lingering pain and the sticky partially dried mixture of blood and semen between her legs. She struggled to her feet and staggered to the mirror in the next room. 

Her eyes widened at her reflection. She swore softly and shook her head. I should file charges against you for assault and battery, you son of a bitch, she thought to herself, then laughed humorlessly. 

"I still can't even think of your name," she whispered. His malicious lovemaking had been consentual after all, and even if it hadn't, there was no way a court would believe a barfly like herself over a Jedi. Especially if he came across as honorable and commendable as he had when he appeared in court yesterday morning on her behalf. As the recollection of that ironic scene played in her mind, a slow smile lit her battered countenance. I remember now. Your name is Xanatos. I knew it was an unusual. She sighed and closed her eyes. "How fitting." 


End file.
